


Not Your Toy

by JustEden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Deepthroating, Hate Sex, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Loki (Marvel), attempted humor at the end, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEden/pseuds/JustEden
Summary: Loki hated feeling weak and inferior. He needed to show what he could do, how he could reduce someone to be nothing but his toy.---Just some pwp I wrote for my friend ~
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 15





	Not Your Toy

All evening Loki had just stood by the side of the bar and watched. He had tagged along with his brother, despite Thors protests, to a meetup with some people on earth.  
He had a bowl of grapes next to him, picking one of the little purple little fruits up once in a while, rolling it between his thumb, pointer and middlefinger before plopping it into his mouth. He watched a few people for a bit until he truly recognized someone.  
A familiar sorcerer entered the party. 

Loki had met Stephen Strange before. A man in weirdly oldfashioned outfits for the current style on earth, who had treated him without respect, like a toy. Like someone who just caused trouble, so he wasnt really worth to deal with. Thats what it had seemed like as he had dropped him through endless dimensions just to talk with his brother undisturbed. And it made Loki boil inside.  
He straightened up, his eyes fixed on the sorcerer, who took a lot of time to finally come over to the bar, seemingly to talk to somebody nearby Loki.  
And Loki waited, eyes icecold but burning holes into stephens sideprofile until they finally faced eachother.  
The younger was insanely unfazed to be face to face with the god of Mischief, Loki thought and it just made him even angrier.  
"Loki of Asgard."Strange said like it was a diagnose, eyes almost examining the man in front of him.  
Loki just growled low, deep down throat.  
"There seems to be a hindrance between us, no? Can I help you?"he asked so nonchalantly, it felt like feigned care.

Moments like these felt like a threat to Loki, to his ego. It burned under his skin, almost ate him up. He tried to swallow it down but it stuck in his throat like a lump for a second. He radiated tension, he could feel it, but he didnt know how to stop it.  
"Maybe we should talk about this unchaperoned"Stephens voice dropped slightly as he lifted his hand and Loki suddenly found himself in a rather dark hallway, right next to a wooden door.

Behind him Strange vocalized a low chuckle.  
"I think you should really work on not letting others influence your ego. It bespeakes low selfworth."  
The God whipped around.  
"Just shut the fuck up, nobody needs to hear your smartass shit!"Loki spat, suddenly pushed Stephens back against the wall and pressed himself flush against the sorcerer like a threat. He could feel his hot breath against his face, slightly shaky, like he was holding something back. 

They maintained eyecontact, tension becoming almost unbearable until suddenly their lips found eachother.  
It was sloppy and needy with too much teeth and saliva, but none of them really really seemed to pay too much mind.  
Stephens Cloak slid down the wall, off the sorceres shoulders, leaving him unprotected as Loki dug his fingers into his belt trying to undo it.  
The want between them was so intense, so suffocating it was hard to breath against each other.  
Small, seemingly uncontrolled sparks of magic emitted from Stephens fingers as he helped the God to open his waitbelt and slide his robe off.  
As he opened his eyes again, close to the wizards face he found himself in a dim bedroom, everything smelled like wood and old books. Just like Stephen, Loki noted, burying his face in the side of his neck, licking and sucking the sensitive, soft skin, slipping his fingers underneath the sorcerers tight undershirt. His ice cold fingers slid against the mans warm skin, making him shiver, nails digging into Lokis upper arm muscles, pulling at his shirt.

It didnt take the pair long to fall onto the bed, Stephen on top, only in his boxers while the God underneath him was still wearing pants.  
"Youre so cold"the sorcerer groaned against Lokis lips, a string of saliva conncecting their lips as they parted, fingers sliding along the defined muscles shoking them slightly with little doses of magic as he droped to his knees in front of him at the end of the bed, slowly pulling down Lokis tight trousers in the process, freeing his proudly standing shaft.

Stephen struggled to take Loki all the way down even when he tried taking it slow, uncontrollably drooling around the length in his mouth, pressing it into his throat, triggering his gagreflex repeatedly, resulting in a sharply burning throat. He tried to surpress the coughs and gags, face coloring a deep red tears slowly running down from the corners of his eyes, eyesight wavering.  
"Wait"Loki groaned, his breathing unsteady and hard, pressing his fingertips against the youngers temple just for a second. Stephen felt a warmth flood his head like a drug and his throat relaxed as he moaned, sending vibrations down the flesh in his mouth. He let the God above him fuck his mouth with ease, jaw slack and his spit wetting the bedsheet underneath them, until the thick dick twitched on Stephens tongue and Loki quickly pulled out.  
With a harsh tug on his hair he got the human to stand up and forced him down onto his back, into the sheets and before either of the could spare it much thought Loki was three fingers deep in the other man, stretching him with ease, manipulating his muscles slightly to eliminate most of the pain, but not all. He planed to see the man underneath him cry, have him speechless and incoherent. And he was so close already, Stephen was breathless, panting, skin glistening with sweat and tears and drool and his eyes were clearly unfocused. 

That stroked Lokis ego, he pushed Stephens legs up against his chest, almost folding him in half. Using one hand to push one ass cheek to the side and the other holding his cock, he teased the older, rubbing his still wet cock head around and over the youngers puffy rim, even dipped slightly into his hole. Stephens hands fisted tightly into the sheets, panting and taking back a little bit of control, pushing back against the God behind him in the right moment, the head sinking easily into Stephens hole. The rim fluttered around Lokis cock, eager to suck it in and fill the empty space left behind from the fingering earlier.

Loki almost whined, toes curling as he felt the sensation take him over unexpectedly.  
“Fuck,” the sorcerer groaned, feeling impaled by the thick length, enveloping it in tight wet heat. Even hotter was Loki, trembling against his back, panting into his neck, just waiting for a bit before snaping his hips foreward, falling into a steady, rough rhythm, just feeling the hot slide for now until his bottom got needy, riding back against him harshly, arching his back in a bow, growling and whining.  
His eyes rolling back with every hard thrust into his body, the cock inside him was relentless, drilling inside him with abandon. The pace knocked the air from his lungs in time with the crack of skin on skin.

Stephen bit into the dense flesh of Lokis palm, tears running down his temple, his whole body felt like it was going to burst. Deep groans forced their way out of his throat, wet against Lokis hand. His thighs shook helplessly against the Gods relentless hipbone.  
"Gonna make you mine, gonna mark you from the inside, you want that?"Loki panted against Stephens ear, voice strained, showing just how much all of it was affecting him as well.  
Because for all his teasing, all his filthy talk, Stephen was a bastard with a possessive streak a mile wide, and Loki felt that. Exploited it, even. 

The sorcerer swallowed thickly, staring up at Loki with open, hungry want, as the elder wrapped his right hand around his throat, slowly pressing down on the carotid artery.

Little gasps were all Stephen could manage, pleasure racing through every nerve ending, along with pain and the strain of his thighs and the dizziness that swirled through his head. He was drowning in pleasure, the heat swirling behind his navel. It was unlikey he would last much longer.  
The cock inside him brushed against his prostate, already so swollen from the prolonged stimulation and his need for orgasm.  
Loki leaned down and nosed at Stephens left ear, whispering lowly as he thrust in sharp little jerks of his hips.  
The orgasm felt like free falling and he was unsure of where up or down was. All Strange knew was his pounding heart and the adrenaline heightening all his senses.

Lokis hips didn't stop, consumed in the choked moans dripping from Stephens lips underneath and the reapeated tight clench of the hole around his cock.

"Fuck," Loki moaned and went back to stealing all the air out of the bottoms lungs. His thrusts became frantic, and his balls slapped against Stephens ass. He didn't have time to warn him before he came.

They laid there for a bit, next to eachother, just panting into the hot air of the otherwise quiet bedroom.  
"Well that was quite something", Stephen chuckled in between heavy breaths  
"Definitely, didnt think it would end this way. Actually i wanted to impale you with my blades, not my dick."

"Changed your mind pretty quickly, didnt you?"


End file.
